Psychers Pride
{| width="100%" | align="left" valign="top" width="33%" | Information Steps: # Go to Ashstorm CZ (Trenches) (2,8) #* Receive LaReinas Longsword Blueprint # Assemble LaReinas Longsword # Return to Ashstorm CZ (Trenches) (2,8) Rewards: * 150,383 XP * 10 Skill Points * LaReinas Bag | align="left" valign="top" width="67%" | Details On the wind you hear screams of fear and pain. You wander the battle scarred trenches in search of the source. You are surprised to find a familiar face as the cause of this misery. LaReina's face is twisted in fury. You instantly wonder if interrupting her was such a good idea. 'Ah, Unit. We meet again. You may be wondering why I'm so angry. Well, these fools have taken my Mind Sword from me! Can you believe that!' The thought of stealing anything from LaReina would seem like suicide, but the sight of the Soldier writhing in abject terror before you is hard to ignore. image:2800.gif You pick your words carefully and ask her to stop. She blinks at you, then releases him. He slumps to the ground and stares vacantly at a distant point in the sky. His Combat Cutlass lays at your feet. You absently pick it up, the blade is astonishingly sharp and perfectly balanced. You can't help but marvel at it. LaReina takes a slow menacing step towards you, 'I'm just dying to know what you're going to think up in his defense. He stole my only weapon from me when I'm in a war zone. How fair is that? What would you do!?' The question brings you back to yourself, you step past LaReina and decapitate the Soldier. His head bounces across the ground. You turn and thrust the Cutlass into the ground at LaReina's feet. Her mouth hangs open in shock, her eyes watch the head as it slowly stops turning. LaReina looks at you, 'You didn't think, you just acted. But you wouldn't torment him I see. I'm surprised that you didn't give me a long speech on the sanctity of life. But that does not help me, I don't have my Mind Sword. I suppose I can use a Rifle or the Cutlass. But it lacks a certain elegance and I'm used to Psychic weapons now.' You see an odd vulnerability in the Psycher. You ask where the sword is. She laughs almost hysterically, 'Oh that's a story. The TIU in it's eternal wisdom has trained these troopers to excel in close combat. They are almost brainwashed into it to be honest. There is a myth amongst them that a Psi Blade will kill the enemy much more effectively than any normal one. This is of course true. As long as you are a Purist and trained in using Psi Swords. But that simple fact seems to have alluded these idiots. They have taken my Sword, ripped it apart and replaced parts of their own Cutlasses with them.' LaReina flaps her arms around in disbelief. 'Now I have no Sword.' She bites here lower lip, and takes the Cutlass before her. You look down at the corpse of the Trooper. They had no right to do this to LaReina. You reach down and take his Datapad. It wasn't long before you find the schematics of LaReina's Psi Blade. You upload LaReinas Longsword Blueprint into your own Datapad. You should give the Psycher her favored weapon since she is in a conflict zone. You receive 1 x LaReinas Longsword Blueprint LaReina is listening to a troopers report as you return. She holds up her hand to signal you to wait. The Trooper seems relieved to see you and finished his report quickly. LaReina glares at him, then dismisses him with a disgusted wave of her hand. He salutes stiffly, turns on his heel and almost runs away. 'Have you found my Longsword?' She asks curtly. LaReina looks at the Sword Hilt in your hand for a few seconds. She then takes the empty hilt and sighs quietly. The blade slowly materializes and hums gently. LaReina looks at the weapon with silent astonishment. 'It works extremely well. Maybe even better than the first one. I thank you Captain, most would not have bothered. I am more grateful than you realize for this replacement.' 'But I have another task for you to do I'm afraid. I have just received a disturbing report from one of our Deep-Recon Scouts. I have been assigned the task of verifying their findings. You will of course accompany me.' 'Meet me in the Terrace as soon as you can. And whilst your at it, you can carry these for me.' LaReina hands you a small bag. You receive 150,383 Xp + 10 Skill Points and LaReinas Bag